Purple: Blurring Lines: One Shots
by Wrecking ZE
Summary: Wrecking ZE brings to you the best bisexual smut, from behind the Titanton. Submit, your one shot requests and see them come to life. Requests taken on a 'First come, first serve' basis. Look inside for further details. Any WWE piece of bisexual smut, is accepted. Applications Open!
1. Request Applications!

**Wrecking ZE's taking requests! So, the rules are simple, you give me a request, I write a one shot on it!**

 **It shall all be based upon the 'First come, first serve' rule. So send your reviews in as fast as you can! Take care of the following things, though-**

 **\- The Pairings have to include at least three wrestlers.**

 **\- The need to have at least one Superstar AND Diva.**

 **\- Only those people who are working for WWE, WWE alumni (no idiotic ones please) will be allowed. For eg. Jeff Hardy and Matt Hardy are fine, but people like Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero (Bless him) are not.**

 **\- All men and women from NXT are allowed.**

 **\- People I cannot write about-**

a) Undertaker

b) Mark Henry

c) Big Show

d) Kofi Kingston **(unless I've to write him as part of the new day)**

e) David Otunga

f) OCs

 **Hmmm... Yup, that's all. Everyone else is welcome.**

 **Oh! Please use this to submit your requests-**

 **Bottom(s)-** People who take it. (Superstars as well as Divas)

 **Top(s)-** People who give it. Oooooh Yeah! (No, Macho Man is not allowed) (Superstars and Divas as well)

 **Also, the 'ratio' of Tops to Bottoms? Keep it as 2:1, 2:2, or 3:2, For eg. If you're giving me three characters, you should give me 2 Tops and 1 Bottom. :)**

 **Example-**

Neville/Cesaro/ Tyson Kidd/ Natalya/ Randy Orton

Top(s)- Neville/ Cesaro/ Natalya

Bottom(s)- Randy Orton/ Tyson Kidd

 **Oooh. Might write that one. I'm a genius. :)**

And yes, you can give me stuff **like Arrow/ Stardust/ Neville-** They can be all slash **(will write those in rare cases)** and can include a guest **.**

 **;) Keep it coming**


	2. Cena Nikki Ziggler

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Vince Mcmahon does and of course, the Superstars and Divas own themselves. I omly own the plot outside of what happens in front of the cameras. That should cover it.**

#####################

Date of Event: October 12, 2015

#####################

The show had just finished and John Cena was on top of his game, expressing his thoughts about how Dolph Ziggler had been a wonderful opponent. As, always, he walked back to his private locker room, to his girlfriend. After all, with the Divas Revolution going on, and the spotlight on her and Charlotte, she had some serious shoes to fill.

And today, she was going to get a present.

As he walked into the locker room, he heard a muffled sound. Oh, he knew exactly what that was.

"So, this is what a tied- up and gagged Dolph Ziggler sounds like," he mused, as he took a seat in front of the bound man. "Boy, you messed with the wrong person, and not once, not twice, but three bloody times! I'm surprised you had the balls to do that."

Dolph just struggled against his restraints as he wanted to get free. Oh, if only he got the chance to put his hands on Cena right now…

In his struggle to get free, he just bit out words, which were incoherent to the listener due to the gag.

"I know you want to get free, Dolph, but at least wait for **my** girlfriend to come, will you?"

Dolph seethed, anger penetrating his eyes. He just kept struggling harder, and harder, left and right, front and back. He tried to trip the chair, but his tied ankles could not give him the push to do so.

And then, the dame of the night walked out form her shower.

"Nicole, Nicole!" Dolph cried through the gag, in relief. Maybe she would get through to her mad boyfriend head.

"Shut up Nick!" Nikki screamed out, "my headache is worse after all that happened in the ring today, and guess what, your pathetic crybaby ass isn't helping!"

Dolph just looked blankly at her. He had been under the impression that after their talk on Total Divas, he had made an impact, and had come through to her.

So all those advances, that ass-grab, the flirty tone used before the show was just leading up to this?

He grumbled out and tried to throw out words again.

"Nicole, why don't you help him a bit? He can talk now. Show's over, so no one is going to hear him scream."

The Bella Twin simply walked over and under the piece of tape that kept Dolph from talking.

"You asshole, what are you going to do? Beat me up! Kill me! Well, as soon as it gets out of this room, your ass will be gone! Done forever! You would not want that, would you now!"

Nicole, who was still behind him, just bent down and whispered in his ear, "No Dolph, he is not going to beat you up. We'll just teach you a lesson, one you shall never forget!"

"Come here darling." The US Champion beckoned as his girlfriend, still in a towel wrapped herself in his arms and started kissing him passionately.

Tongues twined with each other, as the lips moved in harmony to create a steamy atmosphere.

However, Dolph had been practically reduced to tears. For his love, yes, somewhere in his heart he loved her, to be kissing someone else hurt him more than any move ever could in the ring.

"Aww, what's the matter Dolph? Does it hurt seeing I have what you never will?" Cena taunted, thoroughly enjoying himself. In one fling, he turned the Diva around and propped one of her legs up on the bench, removing the towel, exposing her clit and ass to the other Superstar.

Pulling her hands and hair back, he growled in Nicole's ear. "Come on, dear, count."

One hand playing with her clit, Cena rained down twenty smacks on his girl's ass, until it turned pink. She counted every single one of them, and kept moaning whorishly after every strike.

Despite his best efforts, Dolph couldn't help but get affected by the loud moans of her ex-girlfriend. He was getting hard, and uncomfortable, and his constant shifting did not go unnoticed by the Cenation leader.

But first, he was going to be tortured more.

"Nicole, go sit on Dolph's lap," Cena commanded in an authoritative tone "And make sure to gyrate so Mr. Ziggler gets the platinum experience."

"Yes daddy." Nicole obediently strutted up to Dolph and made herself comfortable in her lap, while John undressed for the final part of his plan.

"Oh God!" Dolph could just not control himself. That commanding tone, the intense presence was just too overwhelming for him not to get affected by.

He thought he was going to nut his pants, hard.

And then, John played his last trick.

Slowly inserting his now exposed dick into the Twins tight pussy, he immediately turned the power up, until his girlfriend was holding onto Dolph as if her life depended on it.

Dolph, hands behind his back, could not help getting turned on, as Nicole rubbed against him, his hard on now protruding obscenely through his wrestling tights.

John fucked her, putting her flush against the other man, making her breasts rub against the other man.

"John, John stop! I'm… I'm going to cum!" Nicole shrieked, burying Dolph's head in her bosom.

John, instead of stopping, simply increased his pace, making her scream in other pleasure, before he felt her cum hard from the pleasure.

John, immediately grabbed her body and pushed it up, placing her vulva right at the other guy's face.

"Taste her, Dolph, for I'm not letting you get a piece of her again!"

Dolph, like a madman, sucked the juices out of Nicole as if it were the elixir of immortality. It gave him a rush, a new exhilarating feeling, making up for everything that had happened in the past hour. While he did this, Cena sucked on her nipple, thus putting Nicole in an uncomfortable, albeit intense position.

Pulling her off the man, now satisfied, Nicole kissed John dreamily.

"My dear, remember what came last?" Cena asked coming up for air.

"I'll go get it." Nicole simply stated before disappearing once again.

"What are you going to do now, Cena? Haven't you taken your revenge already?" Dolph inquired, the fury back in his eyes.

"For the love of god, shut up, Dolph!" Cena lashed out. "Besides do you really want to go back to your hotel room and fuck your fist after that tasty meal?"

"What… what do you mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Nicole finally came back still nude. However she had another 'accessory' attached to her waist: An 8 inch black strap on. It was smaller than Cena's dick, but, lord, its width would make sure it hurt, wherever it went.

Just then, Cena reached behind him, and in a show of strength, threw Dolph over the bench, so he was straddling it.

His arms still tied behind his back, his feet were cut lose as Nikki came behind him and took his shorts off.

"Now, Dolph, you know what to do." Was all the large man said before straddling the bench himself in front of him, putting his dick right in the face of the show-off.

Dolph was tongue tied, but he also knew that it meant that his ex-girlfriend was going to fuck him.

Well, at least he got a taste of that pussy.

"Come on, we haven't got all day!" Nicole pushed, spanking Dolph's ass in the process. "On your knees, now!" she boomed.

Dolph had to struggle, but after a while, he got his knees propped up on the bench, his ass high in the air.

"That's it. Now, suck." Cena commanded.

Dolph began to suck that dick in earnest desire, as if his life depended on it. He did the best job he could without hands, and if he could do it with his ex's pussy, he sure as hell could do it with a dong as big as Cena's.

This was not his first rodeo backstage, after all, and would damn well not be his last.

As Dolph suck, spit and licked the large man's dick, he felt the plastic against his asshole. He knew this was going to hurt.

But he was going to love every second of it.

With all the force she could muster up, Nicole rammed the toy inside the perfect ass of Dolph Ziggler, and immediately built up a strong and steady pace, working his ass with it.

Dolph was it seventh heaven. Not only did Cena's dick taste good, but Nikki was pounding away at his prostate like a bitch.

And just when he thought the couple couldn't take the level up higher, Cena grabbed his hair and started throat fucking him, while Nicole spanked his ass **and** jerked him off, sending his into a state of complete ecstasy.

He could feel himself getting close. He could feel Cena's dick pulsing in his mouth.

The two men in the room came simultaneously.

Dolph unloaded, his thick white semen landing right on the bench, while Cena released his load into Dolph's open mouth, most of it flowing out, making him look like a whore.

"Now, did you enjoy that, Dolph?" Nicole cooed, in Dolph's ear, who due to his state of utter bliss and exhaustion could only nod. Of course, his sore and parched throat was another reason.

"Man, Hunter was right. You are one of the best cocksuckers on the roster." Cena stated, in a matter o fact tone.

"Honey, leave him, ready for round 2?" Nicole whispered sensually in the strongman's ear.

John simply smirked.

"Can I go?" Dolph coughed out.

"You better clean yourself up, and get your stuff out before we come back from the shower. Or this time, I'll take your ass, and you wouldn't be able to walk for months." Cena threatened him, his eyes flashing with residual anger, before he lifted Nicole up in his arms, removing the strap on, and making her wrap her legs around him, ready for another round in the shower.

Dolph slowly got up, cleaned his face in the soiled tights, and just for another rush smelt it, before licking his lips and walking out of the room, leaving the moaning ex-Divas Champion and her lion of her boyfriend alone In the shower, smiling about the damn good lay he'd come across today.

He would feel it tomorrow, but there's no denying the fact, that it was worth it.

 **3 sins conducted by Dolph-**

\- 1) **Hit on Nicole, tried to kiss her (Total Divas)**

 **-** **2)** **Superkicked Cena on the October 5th edition of RAW**

 **-** **3)** **Came to fight him on the October 12 RAW.**

This request was sent to me by Ondra J! I have one more, before I start writing yours!

###########################################################################################

 **On Your Way Next:**

 **Renee Young (Bottom)/Dean Ambrose (Bottom)/Luke Harper (Top)/Bray Wyatt (Top)/Braun Strowman (Top)**

 **Naomi (Top)/ Finn Balor (Top)/Neville (Top)/Jimmy Uso (Bottom)/Solomon Crowe (Bottom)**

 **Requests are open and appreciated and don't forget to review!**


	3. Bray Luke Strowman Renee Dean

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Vince McMahon does and of course, the Superstars and Divas own themselves. I only own the plot outside of what happens in front of the cameras. That should cover it.**

 **Note: Guys! For some reason, I still want to change the name of my story, mainly because it's such a lousy name. Drop your suggestions along with your requests in the reviews.**

##########################

Day of Event: August 24, 2015

##########################

Dean Ambrose was sweaty and completely exhausted. After an embarrassing beatdown by well, one man, namely Braun Strowman, he needed rest. Goddamnit, the giant manhandled him and his bud as if they were made of paper. The kick to his face didn't even make him flinch. His brother was simply left to fend alone against all three.

Damn Bray Wyatt. 'Face of Fear, Face of Destruction,' huh. That trick would not work on him.

As he entered his shared locker room, well his and Roman's, but the man was still being checked on by trainers, he thought it felt strangely 'crowded.' Of course, it may have been because Ambrose was standing face to face with the Bray Wyatt and the newest member of his reformed Wyatt Family, Braun Strowman.

"What the fuck? How did you even get in here?" Dean inquired, his tone loud and harsh.

"Would you relax Dean? Calm down, and if you may know, I did not use any unfair means to get in here. The buzzards would not allow it." Bray snickered and then continued, "But yes, I did receive a little help from a certain golden brown canary."

Dean, with his mind on high alert now, got into Bray's face, "You sick fuck, where's Renee? You touch her and I'm going to make sure you regret it."

"Ah! But the sweet canary was indeed very nice to us, Dean. If you may have noticed that our third member, the new face of desolation is not here at the moment."

Dean just growled.

"Do you want to see, Dean? Do you want to gaze in her eyes and beg for her forgiveness for you couldn't save her?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean was getting even more frustrated by the second.

"Come, Dean, come along and face reality." Bray mused, probably delighted about the fact that not only was he getting the Lunatic Fringe all riled up, but things were also going according to plan.

The Eater of the Worlds slowly waded across the locker room to the showers where Dean probably got a huge shock, to say the least. His girlfriend, Renee Young in the shower stalls, with none other than Luke Harper pounding into her luscious nether regions with vigor while she had her feet clasped behind his back.

The two were practically eating and chewing each other's faces out, with the little blond wildcat pulling the athletic giants' beard as if it held the fruit of life.

"Renee!" Dean shouted, appalled that his woman could do such a thing.

Renee just ended her liplock and turned toward smallest man in the room. "Hey… Hey Baby! Oh fuck yes!" she cried, Luke continuously hammering her sweet spot with his big giant sausage.

"How could you do…" Dean began, but stopped he felt an arm on his shoulder. It was Bray's.

"Dean, she succumbed to pleasure, and is now, drowned in the depths of ecstasy, one so powerful that the mind is clouded, and to not succumb to such pleasure is sin."

Dean bit his lip. He was slowly turned by Bray so that they stood face to face, gazing into the eyes of the demented wizard.

"Sister Abigail advised me to do this Dean. And you know she is never wrong." Bray whispered, the breath of his words being reflected of Dean's face in an erotic fashion.

"Just for one night, I promise my twisted friend." Bray mused again.

And before Dean could help it, his mind was swinging and his legs threatened to buckle due to the heavy kissing session taking place with the man of a 1000 truths.

Ambrose, with his hands by his side, simply left his hands idle and let his mouth be dominated by the Patriarch of the Wyatt Family.

Just when he thought it could not get any better, the largest man in the family, Strowman himself, stepped behind and clutched his shoulder, roughly shoving him down.

"My apologies, Dean, but it seems like Sister Abigail's present to me has not fully learnt the virtue of patience."

Dean just nodded. Now on his knees, he started pulling the pants of both the bulky men off.

As he looked at the cocks in front of him, he saw that while Bray was hard was well hung to, it was still nothing in comparison to Strowman's half hard piece of meat.

"Touch them Dean. Caress them. Stroke them. Rub your thumbs over their slits. Put your ears next to them and listen to them throbbing. Identify them. Familiarize yourself with them, and take in their beauty, their smell, the musk."

With Renee's screams now feeling like faint background noises, Dean lost himself in servicing two thirds of the Wyatt Family.

He made it his ultimate goal.

He started stroking and caressing the dongs in front of him before taking Bray's into his mouth.

"Yes, my child. You exist for this very deed, beneath us, below us, no more than a lunatic to service the more powerful around him." Bray cooed.

Dean was practically intoxicated by the musky smell of Bray's pubes.

Was it gross? Yes.

Was it demented? Completely.

Did he like it? Hell yes!

Meanwhile in the other side of the room, Luke fucked Renee doggy Style, her butt bouncing each time he thrusted into the vulva of the petite blonde, before he was called by his savior.

Renee however would get no rest, as Braun himself, tired from that excuse of a handjob, came before her. Dean had simply enticed him, and now he was hungry.

"You shall scream for me." He boomed, before bending her forth, thrusting into her pussy again.

Luke had been bigger than Dean. And now, it was evident that Braun was bigger than Luke. But once she got through the initial phase of pain, she was experiencing higher pleasure than before.

Braun was well endowed, and whatever little care Luke had taken while fucking her, had all dissipated when the strongman entered.

He was powerful.

He was raw.

He thrust into her with enough force to put a crack in the floor.

On the other side, Bray was now behind Dean, and was rimming him with great interest. Luke was dominating his mouth with his dick and Dean was in such a mood of bliss, he did not give a damn about his throat, Braun Strowman or his girlfriend Renee.

That was the amount of indulgence he was facing.

He felt Luke's shaft explore his orifice.

He heard Renee's gasp of fulfillment.

He saw the hunger in the eyes of Harper.

He felt Bray's spit trickle down his asshole.

He felt his finger probe the rosebud.

He moaned at the preparation given and felt his hair being clasped at as the speed of the cock in his mouth increase.

He felt Bray's cock probing his asshole.

As the savior of the masses pushed in, he clutched at Dean's hips and pumped in and out, with great deep force, so that his hands left marks at their wake. He fucked Ambrose hard, and with each hard thrust, he was met by a moan from Dean and in connection, one from Harper.

Harper's rapid pace in Dean's mouth had worn him out. He needed to cum and cum bad. One look at Wyatt, and he knew, he was allowed.

Instead of simply pumping his load into the Lunatic Fringe's mouth, he pulled out, and stroked hard and fast with his right hand. With his left, he pulled off all the hair from Dean's face, and then, let loose.

"Yeah, yeah, yea!" He chanted, as the thick liquid hit Ambrose's face and dripped down slowly to his lips, which he licked to taste more of Harper. Then, on signals of Wyatt, he inconspicuously left the locker room.

Repositioning Dean, he then beckoned the big man over, who had been fucking Young rapidly. He placed her right in front of Dean, and then all four of them went back to fucking.

Instead, this time, Renee rode Wyatt, while Ambrose's ass was utterly destroyed by the new Face of destruction. Dean and Renee simply kissed, pushing their tongues into the other's mouth while being taken hard and fast, Luke Harper's cum mixing with their spit.

As time passed, their climaxes all neared. Renee came first, her cum coating Bray's cock, an action that set Bray off and caused him to cum. Seeing this, Dean couldn't hold back and came immediately.

Strowman was last, and he soon came, lifting Dean's sore body up, filling him with his thick seed.

As Dean and Renee lay there, on the floor of the Showering area, the cum on Dean's face threatening to dry, the other two got up, redressed and stood in front of the exhausted couple.

Choosing not to break the moment, and wanting Dean to enjoy while it lasted, Bray snickered and simply whispered something in Strowman's ear, at which the big man smiled evilly, before they both left the room, never breaking the silence.

 **Yay! Chapter 2!**

 **That was just gross. Sorry to you Crecre16, who requested it, but it was gross. But I loved it!**

 **Think of a new title! Put it in with you requests! Thank you!**

 **Oh! shellbell3! I need you to add a female in your request! It shall take priority, but please follow Chapter 1. Thanks!**

 **Debwood-1999- I hope this was good enough for your request, cause I only write according to Chapter 1. If you need an exclusive story, please put a female in their. A bit uncanny, I know!**

 **#####################################################################################**

 **Here's what's coming your way next!**

 **Naomi (Top)/ Finn Balor (Top)/Neville (Top)/Jimmy Uso (Bottom)/Solomon Crowe (Bottom) (requested by Cybella)**

 **Randy Orton (Top)/ Dean Ambrose (Top)/ Becky Lynch (Bottom)/ (Seth Rollins/ Paige- may be included) (requested by Lovergirl007)**

 **Enzo (Top)/ Cass (Top)/ Carmella (Bottom) (** **requested by** **.99** **)**


	4. Crowe Neville Naomi Balor Jimmy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Vince McMahon does and of course, the Superstars and Divas own themselves. I only own the plot outside of what happens in front of the cameras. That should cover it.**

 **Note: Guys! For some reason, I still want to change the name of my story, mainly because it's such a lousy name. Drop your suggestions along with your requests in the reviews.**

##########################

Day of Event: August 27, 2015

##########################

Finn Balor strolled around the WWE arena idly. With nothing to do and his dark match already taped, he looked around for something interesting for himself to do.

His eyes fell on fellow NXT star, Solomon Crowe.

 _'_ _What on earth is this douche doing here?'_ he thought.

"Crowe, dude!" he called out.

"Hey Finn, you're still there? I thought you'd left after your match." Crowe responded.

"Nah, I just thought I'd catch up with Neville, you know? He's not been to Full Sail since forever and we could not get the time to catch up. You want to come?"

Now Crowe was a friend, but he was not exactly buddy-buddy with any of the stars in the locker room at NXT, let alone, the main roster.

"Umm, I don't know, you guys will be catching up and I don't want to interfere…"

"Nonsense! Come on!"

"If you say so…"

Finn led them to Neville's locker room and they looked in to see what was happening right there.

Neville sat there, wiping his face.

"Hey man, sad to hear about your loss tonight." Finn said.

"Yeah, what can I say, Kevin is tough. Whatever, though, I just hope he's shut up again by someone in the next few days."

"Yeah, one can only hope."

Neville suddenly cringed and clutched his shoulder tightly. "Ugh!"

"Are you hurt somewhere?" Crowe asked.

"I don't think so. It's just that, Owens and his package neckbreaker hurt me more that it looked like."

"Shouldn't be anything a massage can't fix." Saying this, Finn went around the highflyer and started massage his shoulders. He pressed at the points where Neville seemed to receive comfort at and rubbed his thumbs over the tense knots present.

"Say, you have a good amount of tension built up inside you," Finn drawled out.

"Yeah, happens, a little below, yeah, right there, happens from working like a bloody horse. You can relate to it."

"Yeah, I sure can. Adrian, would you mind some additional pleasure?"

"Why no, ah shit right there, Finn, no I wouldn't. Why do you ask?"

Finn bent down and seductively whispered into the highflyer's ear, "Because we're going to give you a little something that'll help you cope with that hard fought match," before he bit sharply on the lobe.

"Fuck." The purple tights man muttered.

"Solomon, suck his cock, will you?"

Crowe, by now, was severely turned on by the events unfolding in front of him. Without a moan or protest, he simply bent down and lifting the long haired man's hips up, took off his tights.

He slowed blew on the tip before licking the tip and then, took the head in.

Neville's head simply lulled back onto Finn's shoulder, who was now sitting around him, legs on either side of his own.

"Does that relax you, Neville?" Finn nuzzled his neck as he cooed out.

"Fuck yeah." Neville whispered.

Just then one half of the Uso brothers barged in through the door.

"Naomi, for the ten thousandth time, I… Woah! What the hell, dude?" He cried out.

"You're shouting again, Jimmy! You brother told me…..Shit! The hell are you three up to?" cried Naomi, entering after her husband, her pitch going higher than his.

"Why, I don't see anything wrong with a little massage. Do you Adrian?" Finn breathed seductively.

Neville gulped before letting out a voice. 'No,' he said, shaking his head.

"And Solomon, do you like his thick girth touching the back of your throat?" The Irishman continued.

Crowe, without giving a beat, simply moaned loudly around the highflyer, eliciting another loud moan from him.

"Tell you what, if nobody has a problem, why don't you two join in?"

Jimmy smirked before commenting, "I don't think there's place, though, man."

Balor simply nuzzled the pleasured man again, an indication for him to get up and stand. Never did his senses get a respite though, as the very next second, Crowe made him lie down, and made him watch as his ass accepted his entire cock, swallowing it whole, with him in the reverse cowboy position.

"Shit man! You're bloody natural at this! Ride that cock hard!" Neville expressed, his arms flailing around, desperately wanting to clutch onto something, as Crowe complied with his request without hesitation.

On the other side of room, a feisty Finn Balor was trying to entice a frazzled Jimmy Uso. "So, I've heard a lot backstage, and even back in NXT, you and your brother's 'accounts' are famous. I was actually impressed, actually, never imagined you as an incest kind of guy. Of course, other that, your talent…."

"Man, keep the tone down! I don't want that getting out! It was in my past! I'm a married man now!"

"Oh, come on, I'm sure a woman as beautiful as Naomi would not mind, would you dear? Hell, you can even join in!" The Irishman pressed.

"This is a onetime thing! And we all forget 'bout it after! Alright?" Uso stated.

"As you wish man," As the NXT champion said that, Jimmy bent down from the waist and pulled Balor's long Irish cock out.

"Fuck man, you're really big!" The former tag team champion exclaimed.

"Come on, nothing you have not seen before."

Jimmy, with great apprehension took the head it, sucking it like it were a succulent piece of meat. Licking his dick while playing with his balls, he soon found his nose buried into the NXT star's pubes, with him moaning out in great ecstasy.

"Fuck, Naomi, your husband was made for sucking cock! You stole that mouth away damn woman!" Finn childishly kid with the slowly undressing hot woman.

"Hey, you **wish** you had a pussy. He eats that shit out like his bloody life depends on it."

Finn was impressed. "Is that true, you little slut? You're probably lower than a two cent backstage gigolo."

Jimmy and Naomi both were getting severely turned on, and the situation was amplified once Finn brought dirty talk into the equation.

As Finn beckoned Naomi to straddle Jimmy's back, the female wrestler now sat on the tailbone of her husband before Balor started to finger her clitoris.

"You like that? Does your little pussy like that? You hear that cocksucker; your wife's getting turned on by my hand. You should probably take notes after I'm done."

"You should try tasting it maybe." Naomi challenged. The taunt worked as Finn immediately dived down it between Naomi's long legs, grabbing her killer ass.

Finn licked, pulled, sucked, bit and spit all over Naomi's vulva, causing her head to roll back, all the while when her husband's orifice got pounded and his throat got fucked by the fit Irishman's dong.

"Oh shit, yes! Oh my!" was all Naomi was able to cry out, completely mesmerized the actions and the hidden visual of his husband sucking cock like a whore.

"Finger you hubby while I do this to you, yeah?" Finn blew into Naomi's pleasure bundle, as he said this.

"Yes, aah!" she cried, before inserting two fingers straight into her husband's tight but obviously experienced ass, hard, at which Jimmy moaned on, straight on Finn's dick.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Crowe was getting fucked hard by Neville, doggy style. With the view right in front of them, the man taking it couldn't hold on and came loudly on the floor below.

"Fuck man, fuck yeah!" he cried, blobs of semen pooling on the floor.

Neville was also close, and seeing Crowe cum, just pushed him over the limit, the other man clenching his muscles to finalize his orgasm, shooting deep into the bubble butt of the star, roaring with pleasure, soiling the other superstar.

"Love your ass, man, fuck yeah! We should do this more often." Neville offered.

"Sure thing, man, see you around." Solomon replied before leaving.

Adrian would have also followed had he not been completely taken over by what happened in front of him.

As the fuckfest took place, he marched over, and seeing an opening, started fondling and sucking on Naomi's tits.

So, as Finn fucked Naomi's cunt with his dick, he also pounded Jimmy's face, the same time his wife finger-fucked him, as Neville groped, played, nibbled and sucked on her tits.

Naomi, due, to the double sensation was the first to let loose and she came over Finn's face, the latter drinking it up, taking her juices in.

Jimmy was next, as the next time Naomi's fingers found his prostate, he jizzed on the floor, moaning uncontrollably on Finn's cock, who himself let out his own release with a loud roar.

"Fuck," Finn gulped

" **That** was exhausting!" Jimmy cried out as he lay down on the bench.

Neville smirked, "Didn't here you complaining. Finn let's leave them to recuperate, looks like the Samoan has gone soft. Beer?"

"Sure. See you soon guys." Finn chided, as he and Neville walked out with big smiles on there faces.

 **Whew, that took a long time!**

 **Anyways, hope you like it Cybella.**

 **Think of a new title! Put it in with you requests! Thank you!**

 **AND REQUESTS ARE OPEN! SEND THEM IN FAST!**

 **#####################################################################################**

 **Here's what's coming your way next!**

 **Randy Orton (Top)/ Dean Ambrose (Top)/ Becky Lynch (Bottom)/ (Seth Rollins/ Paige- may be included)**

 **Enzo Amore (Top)/ Colin Cassidy (Top)/ Carmella (Bottom)**

 **Fandango (Top)/ Summer Rae (Top)/ Tyler Breeze (Bottom)**

 **Konnor (Top)/ Victor (Top)/ Cody (Bottom)/ Brandi Reed (Versatile)**


End file.
